lab_rats_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport is the youngest of the three superhumans, but he also happens to be the smartest. He is the 15-year-old leader of the team with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, the ability to create a spherical force field around himself, and to move object with his mind. It was also showed in Bionic Showdown that he can levitate. He is the second youngest child out of all four. He is the brother to Adam, Bree and Leo. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, although he is sometimes overly responsible and unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this, he does possess a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program, and playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. Chase is also somewhat nerdy, and is sometimes presented as arrogant, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Much like Donald, he will occasionally remind the others of the bigger picture. Family Adam Davenport Adam is Chase's older brother. Since they're brothers, they fight a lot (physically & by words). Adam likes to tease Chase about his height, whearas Chase teases him about his stupidity. These two insult each other a lot, and do get competitve with each other. In Spy Fly, they both sabatoged each other's baby project. But when Adam's baby was trapped, Chase gave in and helped him retrieve it. Besides all the fighting and bickering, they'll be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care a lot about each other and will be protective when they have to. For example: in Bionic Showdown Adam gets briefly knocked out and Chase comes towards Marcus saying, "No one touches my brother, you freak!" (See: Chadam) Bree Davenport Bree is Chase's older sister. Like most siblings, they argue. Whenever Chase acts like he's full of himself, Bree always finds a way to insult him. They tease each other constantly, and will fight sometimes. In Death Spiral Smackdown, they both used their bionics on each other. Besides the arguements and teasing, they will always be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care deeply about each other and have a strong relationship. In Bionic Showdown, when Marcus was about to push Chase down, she pushed him away and attempted to help Chase up. When he returned, she fought him bravely in order to save Chase.In Adam Up they were ' babysitting ' Principal Perry's niece. (See: Brase) Leo Dooley Leo is Chase's step-cousin/step-brother by adoption. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. Donald Davenport Donald is Chase's uncle and adoptive father. They're closest out of the four, and have an father-and-son relationship. They're both highly intelligent and are full of themselves. They question each other's intentions sometimes, leading to an argument, but they will always be there for each other. Donald can protective over Chase, as he is with the others, but they care deeply about each other too. Powers and Abilities *'Super Intelligence:' His main bionic power, Chase is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. *'Force Field:' ''One of his minor bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompas other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas) *'Force Field Ball:' He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. *'Super Senses:' Chase possesaes superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Physical Attributes: Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is strong enough to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room and even (when pushed to the limits) tear metal like paper. *'''Super Durability: Like his siblings, Chase can withstant signifcantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be wounded. Another good example is inBionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. *'Senses Recording:' He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. (Leo's Jam, Drone Alone) *'Bionic GPS:' Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. (Speed Trapped) *'Viewing Screen:' Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. (Quarantined) *'Hacking:' Chase can remotely hack computers. (Speed Trapped, Night of the Living Virus ) *'Override App: '''He can take over Adam or Bree remotely. (Death Spiral Smackdown) *'Magnetism App:' Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. (Chore Wars) *'Molecularkinesis:' In "Mission: Space," it was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. *'Mathematical Analysis:' Chase can aim from a far distance. (Commando App) *'Mental Database: Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints (Quarantined), paintings (Hole In One) and people. (The Bionic 500) *'''Levitation: Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; in "The Bionic Showdown," Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. *'Scan Vision: '''In "Memory Wipe," he uses this ability to scan the inside of the house for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours after curfew. It gives him a form of X-ray vision, and lets him see through solid objects. It was also used again in Llama Drama to see where the nanobots we're going to. In the llama's body. *'Leadership:' Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. *'Bravery: Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. *'''Martial Arts: Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Super Bionic Category:Teams Category:Lab Rats Category:Davenport Industries Category:Student Glitches *'Commando App:' Whenever Chase gets very angry or feels threatened, he turns into "Spike," an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything. After "Spike" is disabled, Chase does not remember anything that happened while he was Spike (Commando App). *'Snot Cannon (Sonic Sneeze):' His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot (Crush, Chop and Burn). *'Pixel Vision: '''After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he will only see in pixels (Drone Alone). *'Uncontrollable Molecularkinesis: When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his Molecularkinesis. (Mission: Space) *'''System Overload: Chase aims at too many places, and according to him, can only see scribbles. *'Ultra-sensitive hearing: '''Because of his super senses, if he hears something that's too loud, he cries out in pain and even rolls on the floor (Crush, Chop, and Burn). But since then, he has conditioned himself to withstand certain noises, such as the school bell (Chip Switch). *'Uncontrollable Heat Vision(Chip Switch):When he gets fustrated it causes him to shoot his heat vision out of nowhere (Chip Switch) Temporary Powers *Super Strength and Heat Vision (If you count the time he got these powers in Chip Switch). *Super Speed (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch). Fan Made Powers and Abilities *'''Force Field Helmet: Chase can active a force field around his head, and nothing can get through it. He is able to go into space safely with this helmet on. Gallery To see Chase's gallery, click here. Trivia *He wants to go to the pyramids in Egypt. *He went to the dance with Danielle. *Mr Davenport seems to have the strongest bond with Chase out of all four kids. *In the episode "Hole In One" the kids' reaction to Davenport was blaming Chase for the painting. In that moment Bree said it's okay since the whole household knows Davenport likes Chase the most. *Chase enjoys chess, and wanted to join Mission Creek High School's chess club. *Chase became a chiropractor in the Philippines by taking a medical course in the school's computer lab. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *He has a good heart; he had asked Danielle to go to the dance with Leo instead of Adambecause Leo had a crush on her first. *He is guillible, as seen when he believed Leo when he was told about the "refrigerator dance." *Even though Chase said he didn't know how to dance, he dances very well at the end of Leo's Jam, though it is also mixed with some martial arts. *As mentioned in Commando App, he is interested in being an astronaut, lawyer, and a Supreme Court Judge. *So far in most of the episodes, Chase's hair has been eithier spiked up or parted to a side. *Chase is the first bionic hero that is seen in the series. *He is liked by Leo's grandma as seen in Exoskeleton vs. Grandma. *In Death Spiral Smackdown he mastered the art of not tripping while coming off the escalators at the mall. *He's a perfectionist, as shown in Smart and Smarter and Spy Fly. *Adam loves to make fun of his height and his inferior strength compared to him. *He has a pouty face he often pulls when he's worried. *Chase is the only member of the Davenport household not to have brown eyes, excluding Eddy. *The colour of Chase's force fields seem to have changed from transparent to blue. *He often panics in a crisis. *He is bad at sports, according to Adam (Spy Fly). *He likes to annoy Bree as of (Death Spiral Smackdown), (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?), and (Night of the Living Virus). *He often wears plaid. *He seems to have the most bionic abilities out of his siblings. *As Chase knows martial arts, Billy Unger is a martial artist in real life. *Chase is also shown to be Mr. Davenport's best martial arts student as he was the only one who put up a fight against Mr. Davenport out of his siblings who,unlike him,were easily beaten (Bionic Birthday Fail). *He has been called tiny and short by Adam in every episode. *Whenever Chase turns into Spike, his voice deepens and becomes more rough and tough so as to emphasise Spike's tough-guy personality. *He knows how to rescue a baby out of a alligator's mouth and says that it happens a lot more than you'd think (Spy Fly). *Chase has a habit of ratting people out, which, according to Bree, is why people do not like him at school. *He also ruins everything fun for others according to Leo in Spy Fly. *Chase has the color green on his chip (Chip Switch ). *It's also revealed that his chip gives him his smarts in Chip Switch, and without it, he is shown to posess no more than average intelligence. *Caitlin has a crush on Chase but he is annoyed by her and doesn't return the feelings. *It is revealed in Bionic Showdown that his real father is Douglas Davenport. *He, along with Leo, always gets teased for being short. *He is half-Irish (Bionic Showdown). *He is the only one out of the lab rats that has more room on his chip for upgrades, which could possibly allow him to become stronger than Adam and faster than Bree - while still having room for more upgrades. (Avalanche) **This presumably explains why he has the most abilities of them all. *In the episode "Mission:Space" it is revealed he is the mission leader and has it printed on a tee-shirt. *He and Adam seem to enjoy playing pranks on each other and to Bree. *When he first met Leo, he could not stand him. *In an TBA episode Chase is going to be turned into a "Super bionic" by Dr.Evans. *He was going to create a gamma sphere for Donald. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Super Bionic Category:Teams Category:Lab Rats Category:Davenport Industries Category:Student